The Need Of A Big Brother 2
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: Leo/Donnie fluff - one-shot- Donnie can't hold back his emotions and Leo finds him just as the tears falls...Because of the love they all have for him


**okay, i have no idea when i wrote this but it never got up so this is a short brother fluff bomb ^-^ like all my other fics  
**

* * *

Donnie sighed and tried to repair another toaster from the Junk yard, April had offered to buy a new one but the family didn't want her to go through that much trouble, but April insisted and even treated to kick Leo's shell if he tried to convince her, and Leo pretty much shut his mouth during the rest of her visit until she left.

Raph and Mikey couldn't believe their big brother had been freaked out of that!

That was two weeks before.

Outside the Lab, Leo sat in the armchair waiting for Raph to drag his shell up to his bed since the hothead had gone out again, but then he heard a crash from the lab, making him fly up and run inside "Donnie what-...Oh"

Leo smiled as he watched the now flat toaster fall from the wall where his little brother had tossed it and walked to pick it up, and it was flat...Literally.

"And here I thought Raph was dangerous in sending things in the walls, looks like I was wrong...Again" He said and laid a hand on Donnie's shoulder, who didn't look at the devise. Leo knew how much Donnie hated repairing the toaster, off all the things in the lair the toaster had been fixed the most and that must have been that last time since it was beyond repair.

"Donnie, you haven't said a word for days now...You okay?"

"How can I when I had to watch you get shot I front of me?"

Leo blinked several times before he understood what he was talking about, and then felt the dull ache in his stomach "Oh...That- I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing...I guess I moved before I even knew what I did" A few days ago they had been in another fight and while the three younger brothers lost their focus one of the robbers had picked up a gun and aimed it towards them...Three shot where supposed to hit each brother but all three hit Leo in his chest as he jumped in between them and almost bleed out right in front of them...The robber didn't survive that act as they all lost their minds before running over to Leo and tried to keep him from slipping away.

Donnie tried to blink the tears away but they still sneaked their way down his cheeks, and Leo noticed that "When are you gonna realize... That we need you? Every time you do that, it makes us think we're losing you and when you wear those white bandages...It makes me think of how close I was to fail! I-I don't know if I can take another...If I can watch you like that again! You have done it so many times it makes me...

I'm so s-scared! I-I..."

"Shhh"

Leo hugged his brother tightly and didn't let go, the ache in his chest increased but not of the wound...But of his heart "I'm sorry...I didn't want you to...I'm such an idiot! I can't even do my job right!" Leo said and felt Donnie shake "But I'm glad you were able to save me"

Donnie spun around and buried his face in Leo's chest "I-I might n-not...We need you Leo...You...Are always there when I need you...I can't think straight when your out cold...Sometimes you...You give up, and that almost kills me! I need you big brother...I need you!" Leo lifted Donnie and carried him to his room placing him on his bed and removed their gear but left the mask and belts on, once Leo closed the door he laid down beside Donnie and pulled him in a hug.

"Shhhh...It's okay, big brother is here...I won't leave you"

The purple masked turtle pressed his face deeper in his brother's chest and felt the sweet pounding of Leo's heart "I love you so much Leo...Sometimes I have nightmares of life without you..." "And I can't think of a life without three insane little brothers that is close to make me nuts everyday...I love you guys so much" Leo whispered and pressed a light kiss on Donnie's tear stained cheek and another on his forehead "I just want you guys to be happy"

"We are...With you breathing"

* * *

**when i say fluff bomb i mean it xDDDD i will post the next chapter of 'Little Brothers, Big Problems' tomorrow and that chapter will have a lot more fluff then ever ^-^ Raphie will be playing with Mikey and Donnie will get lots of help from Leo to get rid of his block...  
**

**but can those two survive baby sitting their brothers for long? ;)**


End file.
